nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Bus Service Oceana
Bus Service Oceana (BSO) is a company owned by the Lovian state of Oceana that takes care of all the public bus lines and train services in Oceana, and those from and to Sylvania. It is a responsibility of the Oceana State Department of Public Services. The odd and even numbers indicate reversed lines. There are twenty-two bus lines in Oceana of which nine are interlocal. In addition, there are two touristic lines that only operate on limited scale. As the trains in Hurbanova arrive and depart at full hour, the bus service has been synchronised with this. BSO makes use of many small bus types, such as buses for transport of up to eight or up to sixteen people, instead of larger the buses that can be seen in Noble City. This is due to the many rural lines, that do not have a lot of travellers. By using smaller buses, BSO is a relatively cost efficient company compared to its predecessors, which often coped with financial problems and as a consequence dropped the rural lines altogether. Line 10: East Hills via Dubnitz # Departure from Hurbanova Vlackstreet Line 11: Hurbanova via Dubnitz # Departure from East Hills Quarry # The first bus on this line departs on another time than usual. The indicated times of arrival are not in line with the first bus, which arrives at the stops 25 minutes earlier. Line 12: East Hills along the Vax # Departure from Hurbanova Vlackstreet Line 13: Hurbanova along the Vax # Departure from East Hills Quarry Line 20: Dien Village # Departure from Hurbanova Vlackstreet Line 21: Hurbanova # Departure from Dien Village Nahrodin # The first bus on this line departs on another time than usual. The indicated times of arrival are in line with the first bus. Line 22: Newmouth # Departure from Hurbanova Vlackstreet Line 23: Hurbanova # Departure from Newmouth Line 24: NC District Bus St # Departure from Dien Village Nahrodin # Please note this line does not stop at every bus stop; only the most important stops in Noble City. Line 30: Noble City # Departure from Hurbanova Vlackstreet Line 31: Hurbanova # Departure from Transcity RS Line 40: Train Village via Boynitz # Departure from East Hills Quarry Line 41: East Hills via Boynitz # Departure from TV Occidental Arena Line 42: Train Village via Clave Rock # Departure from East Hills Quarry Line 43: East Hills via Clave Rock # Departure from Train Village RS Line 44: Hurbanova # Departure from Boynitz Beaver River Line 50: Scotland Eastwood # Departure from Overbanken Airfield # The indicated times of arrival are in line with the first bus. All the marked buses depart exactly half an hour later than the indicated time. Line 51: Overbanken Airfield # Departure from Scotland Eastwood # The indicated times of arrival are in line with the first bus. All the marked buses depart exactly half an hour later than the indicated time. Line 60: Lovian State Mine # Departure from Hurbanova Vlack Street # This line only stops at very important bus stops and at the mines. Line 61: Hurbanova via Lashbo Mine # Departure from Lovian State Mine # This line only stops at very important bus stops and at the mines. Line 62: Lovian State Mine # Departure from NC Bus District St # This line only stops at very important bus stops and at the mines. Line 63: NC Bus District St # Departure from Lovian State Mine # This line only stops at very important bus stops and at the mines. Line 100: Ben's Beaver River Camping # Departure from Hurbanova Vlack Street # This line only stops at very important bus stops and Ben's Beaver River Camping. # This line is only in use from April to September. Line 101: Hurbanova (touristic) # Departure from Ben's Beaver River C # This line only stops at very important bus stops and Ben's Beaver River Camping. # This line is only in use from April to September. Category:Company Category:Oceana Category:Transportation in Oceana